Love Fever 2
by xPaige Turnerx
Summary: Sequel to Love Fever. If you haven't read it, I suggest you do. I also suggest you read this!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Rated: T.**

**Author: Paige Turner.**

**Summary: Sequel to Love Fever. If you haven't read it, I suggest you do. I also suggest you read this! ^^**

_'I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase.'_

**BELLA**

New Orleans sure knew how to party; that much I'd give them. No matter what time of day it was, there was constantly a party _some_where. The music was nonstop, for me at least; my sensitive ears picking it up blocks away everywhere I went. Ironically, the worst time of day for blasting music and bright lights -the characteristics of most of the parties around here- was in the wee hours of the morning. Two and three usually. I had never been to Vegas, the city that never sleeps, but if it was named that before New Orleans, then I wasn't sure if I _wanted_ to go. Just imagine how worse (or better?) it would be.

Anyway, that's where I was; New Orleans. In the two years since I ran from Forks, I had traveled a lot. I first went up to Canada for a couple of months, not wanting to be so far away, and then spent some time back in Phoenix, all around to New York, and even Australia for a while. I also spent about a year in England, finishing up my schooling, well, high school at least, and then made my way down here; New Orleans. I'd been here for about four months, and was thinking of moving again. I couldn't seem to settled down anywhere permanently.

There was always an excuse to leave a place. Someone short lived in the same building as me, someone with spiked hair working with me, a street named Alice or even Cullen, someone owning a porsche near where I lived. No matter where I went, I couldn't seem to escape reminders, and that was the main reason I couldn't settled down anywhere.

An explosion of fireworks brought me out of my thoughts as I looked up to see the blues and greens raining down on the crowded street of people. The music was so loud I could actually feel it, and the lights so bright, I was sure I'd be blind if I were human. Despite the chilly temperature, there were still hundreds of people crowded all around me, jumping around and dancing like there was no tomorrow. I think I'd miss this place when I moved; I wasn't sure where else you could step out your door at midnight and find a parade of people dancing down the street, covered from head to toe in face paint.

Slipping in between a group of people who had their faces painted up to look like skeletons, I shoved my hands into the pockets of my coat. I was rather fond of this coat; I had bought it with the first money I made, waitressing up in Canada. It was durable, long, black, and had giant pockets. I was also currently wearing a black tank top, baggy white sweat pants, and black converse shoes, so I kind of stood out, but it was fine, no one ever seemed to notice me, or if they did, they paid no mind.

I looked up, reading the flashing sing above the door to the bar I was looking for. I pushed the heavy doors open, scanning the inside. Like the street, it was fairly crowded in here as well, and noisy with all the music and talking going on. Luckily, since I did tower over most people, I was able to find who I was looking for, and made my way to one of the booths in the back.

The table shook, spilling some of the drink that was placed on it, as I slumped down in the bench opposite of the occupied one. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, nodding at the person in front of me. "Hey."

"Hey yourself." They replied, scanning my face and then settling for glaring at me. "New Orleans? I thought you were joking when you told me. Do you know how long it took to fly all the way out here?" They growled, crossing their arms over their chest.

I scoffed, looking away into the crowds of dancing people. "I didn't ask you to come here. Besides, it's closer than England; I _could_ have stayed there."

They nodded, their face softening. "That's true; it took forever flying out there every couple of months."

"You should be glad your uncle flies an airplane and you don't have to pay." I remarked. I sighed again, my eyes narrowing as I looked down at the table. "I'm still not going back, if that's why you're here, Leah."

Leah too, sighed and took a sip of her drink. She tucked her long black hair behind one ear and smacked my hand that was on the table. "I'm not going to try and drag you back with me. We both learned the first two times that you can clearly outrun me." She laughed and I almost joined in. Almost. This subject was still a little too tender to joke about for me. "I'm just checking in on you; Jake was starting to get worried when you stopped writing."

I shrugged. "Lost my pen."

We sat in silence, watching the people on the dance floor flailing about, laughing with one another until they couldn't dance anymore and collapsed into their tables or booths. The waitress had stopped by and had already returned with my water -I gave up on alcohol when I realized I couldn't _actually_ get drunk. Though that little characteristic did come in handy when I played drinking games for some cash- and Leah was nearly done her drink when we spoke again.

"They miss you, you know." She stated, looking at me seriously.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh? Last I heard, they gave up chase."

Leah's glare was back. "Well duh, Bella. It's been two years and they haven't even _seen_ you, let alone come close to catching you."

I shook my head, closing my eyes.

That actually wasn't true. Within the first few months, they had nearly caught me. I had been staying in a hotel and had made it under my name. I barely had time to jump out of the shower and out the window when I could smell them coming up the stairs. I had quickly shifted and took off to the nearest woods I could find, looking back and catching sight of someone blonde. I wasn't sure who it was, but I didn't turn back, and just kept going.

Then there was the other time in New York. I had been around in the city, looking for people who were hiring to make some money. It had been a cloudy day, raining nearly constantly, and across the busy road, underneath a red umbrella, I had seen Esme. Again, I took off back to my apartment and hid in my room all day, hoping they were just passing by and hadn't caught my scent. Luckily, they didn't and _were _just passing through, and I was safe again the next day. Fortunately, I hadn't almost bumped into them again.

"How are they?" I whispered. I couldn't help but ask, and I always did, whenever I saw Leah. She wasn't around them much, mostly because she still didn't care for them a whole lot, but also because Edward would read her mind and find out that she was the only one who still saw me from time to time. Jake and the others knew, but only Jake was around the Cullens a lot, but he was practised in blocking his thoughts, and the fact that Edward didn't like him, meant less chance of him listening in on his thoughts.

Leah shrugged. "The doctor is still saving lives." She said, looking away.

I huffed, sitting straighter in my seat. "And?"

"There's no and."

"You're lying, Leah. What aren't you telling me?" I asked, growling at the end. I didn't like secrets; ironic because I myself had become one.

Leah sighed and looked at me apologetically. "The blonde one and the big guy just returned from their honey moon." She said. I smiled a faint smile. Rosalie and Emmett got married again. I looked at her expectantly but she seemed hesitant. "Bedhead started dating another human." She finally let out, though she was still keeping something from me.

I raised an eyebrow. "What?" Another human? "Who?"

Leah's face darkened. She never did like the idea of a vampire dating a human; she thought it was too dangerous. "Angela Weber." I choked on my water. "Jake told us the story. Something about her finally putting everything together and having it all click that the Cullens were vampires once you left because she was worried. She went marching down there, demanding to know where you were or she'd tell the whole world their secret." Angela always was a good friend. It was heartwarming knowing that she cared that much. "And the Cullens, knowing she'd be in trouble and so would they, told her everything. _Everything_, even about you Changing and running off. Then she started seeing the vampire."

Sitting there, I decided that I wasn't upset over that. Angela had always had a crush on Edward, I could tell; whenever he was around or mentioned, she would blush and look away. And Edward had always said that other than me, Angela was his favourite human in Forks, and wanted to get to know her, but was afraid of the bloodlust.

"What else?" I asked.

"Umm…"

_"Leah."_

She groaned and looked down at the table. "Fine. Just…don't hit me." I raised an eyebrow again but she shook her head. "Alice and the last blonde…they left on a trip together."

And just like that, I could feel the air whoosh out of my lungs, like the air escaping a balloon that had a hole in it. My chest tightened as the sting of tears entered my eyes, forcing me to blink rapidly, trying to get rid of them. I clenched my shaking hands, shoving them back into the coat pockets, and looked away. Have you ever Imprinted with someone who you knew couldn't reciprocated the feelings, and then ran off, having to not see them for two years? No? Well I don't recommend it. I'd actually recommend getting hit by a bus, or playing chicken with a bull head on, first.

I cleared my throat, but my voice cracked anyways. "And hows the pack?"

Leah bit her lip, looking at me with concern and then lowered her head. "Bella, as much as I've seen the leeches," She rolled her eyes as I glared at her. "_Vampires,_ those two haven't once kissed. Are you sure they were together? I mean, they just seem really friendly."

I shoved up and away from the table, throwing a couple of bills down on it. "Well, this was a nice visit, Leah. I look forward to our next one." I said, disappearing in the mass of bodies still swaying to the music.

The crisp night air was refreshing against my face. I had been burning up in there, what with everyone's body heat, the heat of the building because it was cold out, plus my own heat. I was surprised I wasn't a puddle yet.

Starting down the street, heading in the direction where there were no people, I tried to ignore Leah calling my name. Of course, I couldn't ignore her anymore when she ran up, grabbing my arm. "Bella!" She hissed. "I said, fine, we don't have to talk about them." She huffed. "Just don't go running off on me again; Jake would kill me if I saw you one more time without letting him talk to you."

I looked at her curiously, watching her pull a cell phone out of her coat, and dialled a number. I heard it ring a few times as we walked farther and farther down the street, where the music had become a low hum to us.

_'Hello?'_

Jake's scruffy voice sounded through the phone and I smiled. It had been two years, since I ran off that day, since I had heard his actual voice. I usually sent letters with Leah and she'd bring letters with her as a way of communication between us.

" New Orleans, Jake. New freaking Orleans. That's where she's been hiding." Leah growled.

Sheesh. What was with her and New Orleans?

_'You found Bells?'_

Jake boomed through the phone and then I could hear him cursing, shouting a never mind to someone.

Leah pinched the bridge of her nose. "You better not be at the Cullens and just yelled that." She warned and my steps faltered, making me stumble.

_'….Kind of. Don't worry, they couldn't hear me; I'm in a room. Put her on! Put her on!'_

He squealed like a little kid.

Leah rolled her eyes. "Fine." She turned to me, handing me the phone but I shook my head. "Come on, Bella. He's been waiting months."

I sighed and took the phone from her, glaring at her for a few seconds before bringing it up to my ear. "Hey, Jake."

_'BELLS!'_

"Shut up, Jake!" I hissed.

_'…Sorry.'_

I sighed again but giggled slightly. I really missed Jacob and what an airhead he could be when he got excited. "So….what's new?"

_'New Orleans, Bells? Where the hell have you been? The Cullens even gave up on trying to find you, and they've been moving their whole lives…non-lives. No one can find you!'_

"Yeah, that's kind of the whole point in _hiding_, Jake. I don't _want_ to be found." I replied.

There was a silence for a few moments and I heard a door and some shuffling. There were hushed whispers and someone shushing someone and I fought not to roll my eyes again. Whoever they were, probably Seth again, they were so not quiet.

_'Listen, Bella. Just…just come back. Please? We can figure something out…we'll talk about all of this. Maybe if we tell them what's going on-'_

I cut him off before he was finished. "No! No, Jake. Don't tell them, you promised. And tell whoever asked you to say that, that they just got you hung up on." I snarled, about to flip the phone shut.

_'Wait, Bella!'_

Edward's voice flew through the phone.

I hesitated a second before I could hear screaming and smashing on the other side. There was a fumble and a few people crying out and lot's of shouting of even more people before a voice was clear and loud.

_'Bella?'_

My grip on the phone tightening until I could hear it start to crack in protest to the strength being exerted on it. I was gasping for air as I stared down at the phone, bringing it up to my ear with shaking hands. That voice. I hadn't heard that voice in two years either. Silky smooth, with a musical quality, almost like wind chimes, if they could talk. The voice both exited and made me happy, depressed, and feel broken at the same time.

"…Alice?" I murmured back through the phone.

It was dead quiet. Leah too was frozen, her eyes focused on me. The noise from the other line had gone silent as well, all except for Alice's breathing could be heard.

_'Bella! Oh Bella, I miss you! Come back! Please! I don't know what happened, but I'll fix it. I _promise _I'll fix it. Just please come home! Please!'_

My breathing was ragged as I tried to force my mouth to open and respond, but even if I could, I have no idea what I would say. I looked to Leah who was staring at the phone. She looked up and shrugged her shoulders, nodding back at the phone.

I cleared my throat. And then again. It was still eerily quiet. "I…" Tears fell from my eyes and I looked down to my left wrist and the black ink writing there.

_Speed._

Speed. Fast. Running. Running away.

Run away.

My eyes locked with Leah's again, trying to give her my apology through them.

"Alice." I choked out and then snapped the phone shut, letting it fall to the pavement of the street.

Leah's arms shot out and grazed my coat, but I was too fast and took off again, back towards the crowd of people where I knew I could lose her. She was fast, pretty fast, but I didn't have this tattoo for no reason, and I picked up the pace, shooting through the clumps of people crowding the street. Through back alleys, and buildings, finding back doors, and then over a bridge or two, I finally lost her. But, I never slowed down, I kept running, leaving New Orleans behind and made my way to the next state over where I would find a flight off the continent.

Too close.

Everyone was too close.

**XxXxXxX**

**So, there is the first chapter of the sequel you all wanted to Love Fever.**

**I'm warning you all right now though; I'll update when I can, but I'm having a hard time getting my thoughts down on the computer. This chapter doesn't feel right.**

**Review please? ^^**

**-Paige.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Rated: T.**

**Author: Paige Turner.**

**Summary: Sequel to Love Fever. If you haven't read it, I suggest you do. I also suggest you read this! ^^**

_'Never thought that I'd be leaving you today_

_So alone and wondering why I feel this way_

_So wide the world_

_Can love remember how to get me home to you_

_Someday_

_We'll be together again_

_All just a dream in the end_

_We'll be together again.'_

**BELLA**

_"She needs us!"_

_I growled, pacing back and forth in the small clearing the two of us were arguing in. The sun was shinning bright over head, fluffy white clouds spotting the bright blue sky, a light breezing dancing with the sway of the tall green trees surrounding us. Very serene, very peaceful; the complete opposite of what I was feelings. I bent over, scooping up dirt, leaves, and broken sticks into my fist and chucking it all at a tree. "She doesn't! She has… Jasper." I snarled back, my chest heaving._

_There was a sigh that sounded inside my head, though I knew it was from them. "Really? You're going to leave it up to him to guarantee her safety? Going to just _hope_ he's able to protect her, watch over her?"_

_A hiss broke the silence and I spun around, narrowing my bright green eyes as I met another larger pair of exact replicas. I glared the panther down that was just casually sitting on the other side of the clearing. It cocked it's head to the side, it's eyes swirling with emotions too fast for me to name or recognize. "He's been doing it for nearly one hundred years; he's use to it." I spat back._

_The panther lowered it's head, huffing at me before getting to it's feet and running off through the trees._

I shot into a sitting position, panting and sweating on the sidewalk bench. The sun was just barely peeking over the horizon, bathing the sleeping city in a warm, pink blanket. There was the odd car driving passed, a few buses here or there, and even less people walking down the street. Signs were being flipped to, or turned on to Open instead of Closed, birds could be heard chirping though it wouldn't last long, only until more people woke up and started their cars. I sighed and swung my legs off the side of the bench, slouching over and rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

My chest still felt tight from the dream, but I quickly shook it from my thoughts. I already knew I was right; Jasper had been in the vampire army or whatever; he could handle whatever trouble Alice got in. The bus slowing to a stop in front of me broke me from my thoughts and I got to my feet, shoving my hands into my pockets to look for my bus ticket. A paper I didn't remember putting in my pocket caught my fingers and I pulled it out curiously, looking at the flowing script written on it. My breath caught in my throat as my chest tightened even more.

Something told me I'd piss you off before we could approach this subject; so I wrote it down ahead of time.

The redhead vampire, Victoria, has been lurking around Forks lately. Jacob caught a whiff of her about a month back.

From what we gathered from the Cullens, we think that she's still got revenge on the brain. She obviously must have realized you were gone, but Edward said that she was never after you specifically.

Something about a mate for a mate, and right now Angela is his mate.

Nobody expects anything from you, Jake even asked me not to tell you, but I thought you should know that Alice has been getting visions.

Victoria is building a newborn army to distract the Cullens while she goes after the human.

The big one seems pretty confident, but Edward himself and the scarred blonde don't look too optimistic.

We're expecting an attack tomorrow.

-Leah

"No!" I gasped, causing the people sitting down on the bus and the bus driver himself to glance at me wearily.

"Miss? Are you taking this bus? Do you have your ticket?" The balding man asked.

I looked up to him and the rest of the people, then back to the paper in my shaking hands. Victoria was still at it? I couldn't let her hurt Angela; she wasn't even involved when James was killed!

No, I can't go back. Angela will be fine, the Cullens are there, and apparently the wolves. The wolves wouldn't let a human get hurt.

What if it's not enough though? She did say an _army_. Oh my - An entire army! What if they're outnumbered too much? Someone could get hurt!

No. Emmett's strong. Edward's fast, plus he can read minds. Jasper was in the army himself. The wolves are strong. Alice has visions and can predict moves-

Alice! What if she gets hurt?

Jasper will protect her.

But what if he can't? What if there's too many? And then she's hurt because of me. Because I wasn't even there to help.

Alice would tell them if she didn't think they could handle it. They'd run, right?

Although Cullens weren't ones for running away.

…Other than Edward.

I shook my head. Now wasn't the time.

"Miss?" The bus driver asked again.

A growl of annoyance bubbled up in my chest but I bit it back and cleared my throat. "I'm…" I bit my lip, scanning the note again, the passengers, then the bus driver once more. "I…I'm…." I sighed, hanging my head as my chest tightened to the point of making it hard to breath. "Going to Forks." I murmured, stepping back off the bus.

By the time the bus doors close, I was half way down the street, running as fast as _humanly_ possible. If Leah slipped this note into my pocket last night, and she said that they were expecting an attack tomorrow, didn't that make it today? And she didn't say what time today, just today. So that means it could be happening now, or in a minute, an hour, in the afternoon, or evening, or even in the middle of night. So I could have a lot of time, or not time at all….This didn't help!

A tall, blonde haired woman in a business suit stepped out of a sleek black car, grabbing her coat and purse and turned to close the door. My hand shot out and grabbed the keys from her as I slipped into the driver's seat, shoving them into the ignition. "I'm really sorry, but I need a car!" I said quickly, slamming the door closed on her red, screaming face and all the obscenities that were being thrown at me. I pushed the petal to the floor and the car lurched forward, zipping down the street. I didn't feel _too _bad; the woman had a flashing, bright stereo, leather seats, CDs filling the CD slots in the holder, and a finger print reader that turned _something_ on. I wasn't sure if I wanted to know exactly what it turned on.

The buildings and other cars, lights, and pedestrians walking on the sidewalk, all became one big colourful blur as I sped down the street, swerving in and out of traffic, and running lights. I wasn't sure how long it was going to take to get all the way to Forks from here, but I was sure that the only thing I'd be stopping for was gas, and possibly directions if I got lost. Although, something told me I wasn't going to…I could _feel_ I was going in the right direction. It was a desperate urge to be somewhere, and if I thought of turning a different way from where it was, I'd get a horrid feeling in my gut.

"Alright." I ground out through clenched teeth. "I'm on my way. You've convinced me and I'm going back finally. After two years. I'm just going to show up on their doorstep. Are you happy now?" I growled. Of course there was no response, because that would make me crazy. I hadn't heard voices in my head since I managed to separate it from the rest of the pack's. Yeah, that's not as easy as it sounds. "How do you think they're going to take that, huh? Did you ever even stop to think that maybe they don't _want_ me to come back?"

My reflection glared right back at me. "You didn't, did you? You're a shapeshifter. They think we stink and we're natural enemies. Not to mention that Edward has moved on. They won't want anything to do with you now that you're not tied to them with a relationship with him." I sighed, blinking the tears clear from my vision. "It's fine though. I'm not going back for them. Or for me. I'm going back for Ali-Angela! Angela. I'm going back for Angela because she needs help." I cleared my throat, taking a sharp right turn. "And then I'm leaving. I'm leaving because there's no reason to stay. I don't want to stay. They don't want me to stay. This is just a loose end that needs to be tied up and then I can just cut it all off. Bella Swan won't exist after today. I'll just be Isabella…Isabella. No last name."

I wasn't sure how long I had been driving; I knew it had been hours, since the sun was just setting again, and I had stopped to get more gas four times, but other than that, I really had no indication to how much time had passed. I would have, if I were listening to the radio because they shout out the time all the…time. But, all they played on any damn station I tuned into, was damn love songs because damn Valentines day was coming up and, well that didn't settle well with me, so instead of ripping the thing out of the dashboard and throwing it off a bridge, I just turned it off, seeing as this wasn't my car. Anyway, my point was that it had been quite some time since I left early in the morning.

And I knew I was getting close; the sky had changed from bright blue, to one large, dark grey cloud covering the entire sky, spilling enormously large rain drops down on the car and the road in front of me. I was trying to fend off the memories that were bombarding me that came with the rain, and was mostly successful, but I was still about ready to crash the car into a tree because I was at my wits end.

To top all that off, I was starting to feel exceptionally guilty. All this, as much as it was reminding me of the Cullens, was also reminding me of Charlie, my dad. I hadn't spoken to him once since I left. Leah told me that the story was that Edward and I broke up again, and this time _I_ was the one who ran away. Of course, I did stay away longer than him. But it's not like I couldn't have called Charlie - No. I couldn't have. Edward reads minds. They would have found me. But still, it didn't make me miss him any less, and didn't make me feel any better for not calling him anyways.

It was the same deal with Renee. I hadn't called her either, and it had been even longer since I had seen her or even spoke to her. The day I left, it had been almost a month since we had spoke, and I _was_ about to give her a call. But no, I had to run right off to the Cullens. Better yet, my body had to run right off and leave me with this shapeshifter body… Or would it be considered changed since it technically was still my body, which meant it didn't run away per say. Although in metaphors I don't think that mattered. Wait, was that even an accurate metaphor, or was it something else completely?

I shook my head, escaping the thoughts once more. That's what happens when you drive in silence all day long.

Your mind becomes a very scary place…

Thunder booming in the trees to my left had me holding my breath and unrolling the window to hear better. There it was, again and again, but it sounded much closer than the sky. I took a deep lungful of air and slammed on the breaks, thankful there was no one behind me. Vanilla and chocolate.

And of course, old books and ink, flowers, mint, the best colognes, cinnamon, spices, fruits, and many, many different scents. But my nose seemed to pick up vanilla and chocolate much easier, and first.

The car door was nearly ripped from it's hinges as people fighting, yelling, and crying out in pain flowed to my ears, along with the smell of smoke. I ran as fast as I could, blurring through the trees, jumping fallen logs and boulders, my feet barely touching the ground as I sped through the forest. My heartbeat picked up as the different cries and yelling got louder, along with the sounds screeching ripping that made me clench my teeth.

I skidded to a stop once I got to a clearing full of vampires and wolves. The screaming and yelling and ripping was nearly deafening. Wolves were bleeding but didn't deter them from snapping their jaws at red eyed vampires, or swiping at them with their paws, head butting them, and doing what they could to help. My eyes shot to a group of vampires, about four, all attacking one and my eyes widened as I saw Emmett rip the arm off of one and slam it into the side of the head of another with a vicious snarl and pitch black eyes. For the first time in my life, I was terrified of Emmett.

Rosalie wasn't far away, taking on two herself. I was just as surprised at her as I was Emmett as I watched her head butt one vampire, sending them on their ass with a dazed look, and clocking the other up side the head as well with her fist, sending them into a tree. The look on _her_ face made Emmett look like a teddy bear again and I quickly looked away as she lunged at the vampire getting to it's feet again. Remind me never to piss her off.

A rather large, not nearly as large as Emmett but still, looking vampire was hissing at Esme as she backed up towards a tree, glaring at it with dark eyes. My feet took a step forward until a blonde blur that I realized was Carlisle tackled it to the ground and quickly detached it's head. Again, I looked away quickly. I didn't want to see loving Esme, or compassionate Carlisle fight.

Jasper tossed a leg onto one of the many fires that were burning, ducking under a fist, and grabbing it before ripping it off too, tossing it into the flames as well. He jumped up over a vampire that charged at him, spinning in the air to kick it in the chest as he landed again, turning once again in time to grab an ankle that shot out of nowhere, tossing the entire body onto the fire. The vampire screamed, blurring off and patting itself down.

There was another loud crack and I watched a gigantic russet wolf head but a vampire in it's chest, sending it flying over to Rosalie who hissed and grabbed the sides of their head.

My heart beat picked up again as I realized I saw everyone but who I came looking for, as well as Edward and Victoria, but I was mostly worried about Alice.

Just as I thought her name, I heard a screech and whipped my head around to see a long, brown haired vampire holding their face and stumbling backwards. I caught the face of a determined looking Alice as she spun around, landing a kick in another vampire's side, sending them off into the clearing somewhere else. She ducked under reaching hands, grabbing them and flipping the vampire over her shoulder, spinning again to miss another set of hands and slapped them to the side. Her fist shot out, clipping the side of another vampire's face, making them hiss and lunge, but she ducked under that as well and they landed on the ground behind her.

She got another kick in one of the vampire's back, but large pale arms encircled her wait, holding her arms to her sides and she growled, struggling to get out of their hold. One of the other vampire's hit her and she slumped for a moment before struggling again. The vampire holding her threw her to the ground, kneeling on her stomach and gripped either side of her face, hissing down at her.

My feet launched myself across the clearing, grabbing one of the vampire's by their back and hurling them towards a searching Emmett whose eyes widened upon seeing me, but he grabbed the vampire all the same.

_Protect._

The next one got my fist in their face, spreading spied web cracks outwards away from their eye before they were tossed aside to one of the wolves.

_Alice. Protect Alice._

The next one was picked up off the ground as they tried scrambling to the feet, and slammed back down, followed by my knee landing on their chest, caving it in.

_Mine. Protect my Alice. Mine._

My vision turned red as I approached the vampire still kneeling on Alice and I grabbed the back of their sweater, jerking them up. They hissed but I spun them around, closing my hand around their neck and lifted them into the air by it above me. Their crimson eyes widened as they took in the absolute fury etched on my face. An enraged, possessive, protective, and echoing snarl ripped it's way from my throat, followed by silence throughout the entire clearing as I seethed at the vampire in my hands looking down at me with terror in their eyes.

**XxXxXxX**

**You know, I almost feel sorry for this vampire. I certainly wouldn't want to be in their shoes.**

**So, I know, long time since I put this up here, and my apologies on the late update. But, better late than never, right?**

**Review and tell me what you think? It would be greatly appreciated. ^^**

**-Paige.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Rated: T.**

**Author: Paige Turner.**

**Summary: Sequel to Love Fever. If you haven't read it, I suggest you do. I also suggest you read this! ^^**

_'Try to forget you_

_But without you I feel nothing_

_Don't leave me here by myself_

_I can't breath_

_I run to you,_

_And run away from this hell_

_Call out your name,_

_Giving up, giving in_

_I see you there,_

_Still you are_

_Farther away.'_

**BELLA**

The silence itself was deafening. _Nothing_ dared to stir, as if nature itself knew someone had crossed some lines, and were waiting with baited breath to see what happened next. The rain had stopped, though the clouds just grew darker, and the temperature colder, which made sense seeing as Forks was expecting some snow later on that evening. The only source of light in the large clearing was the bright glow each pit of dancing fire gave off, illuminating the shocked faces of each of the Cullens, the enraged faces of all the other vampires, and the knowing eyes of the wolves.

Of course, this was all happening around me, the precious still moments of the battle. _Inside_ was a completely different story..

My mind was still catching up to my actions, and the fact that I had just taken care of three vampires in a span of twenty seconds without even having to Change. And now, _now_ I had yet another in my firm grasp, holding it above my head as I willed it to dust with my eyes, my lip curled back in a snarl over my lengthened canines. The panther was seething, furious and yelling at me to rip this red eyed beast apart for laying a finger on Alice.

But, I myself, my logical, cowardly, bitter, hurt, and pissed off self, disagreed. I was currently trying to pry my fingers from around the chilly neck, set the young adult down, and run off to find Angela so I could take off with her. This wasn't my fight; I shouldn't have to risk my hide just because Alice wasn't fast enough to slip away while she had the chance. It's not like we were friends anymore, not like I still had connections with this family, or the wolves for that matter. I would _not_ be seeing Leah again after this; it was her fault that I was here in the first place. She shouldn't have stuff the note in my pocket.

...

The vampire _did_ take advantage of the fact that Alice was busy fending off the others though...

My grip tightened, bright green eyes flashing dangerously.

No, you know what? What happens after this? I engage in this fight, quite possibly get hurt, and if we win? Then what? I just go on my way? I'm not some rent a cop body guard or anything. I won't be used again!

My eyes brows shot up, the vampire slipping from my fingers and falling to the forest floor.

_What._

_The._

_Hell._

More trouble, and all of the sudden the Cullens are in my life again. First they get their kicks toying with the emotions of a human, enjoying their little pet, and once they grow bored they leave. Leave me in a damn forest for that matter. Oh, and of course Edward goes and runs off to Italy, _supposedly_ because he heard I was dead and couldn't live with out me, and in pops Alice, waiting for me in my living room, just so she can race me off to Italy with her to save her brother's sparkly ass. Of course getting myself in even more trouble with the Volturi.

And now?

'We've got an army after us and our new toy, someone go get Bella!'

Surprise surprise, Bella's guilt gets her there to help. Now here I am bailing them out yet again.

How _dare_ they...

A hiss escaped my lips as I spun around, glaring down at the smallest Cullen laying on the ground. Alice looked back up at me with wide black eyes, her mouth agape, and a pale hand resting over her heart. She had spider webs cracks, just thin ones, spreading out from her left temple, reaching out to her eyebrow and cheekbone, her hair even more disheveled from her scuffle, her clothes torn and muddied.

I opened my mouth, not quite sure what I was going to say, but knew for damn sure it would be loud, only to end up being tackled off her and into the middle of the clearing. White hot pain shot through my right shoulder/collar bone as I felt someone's fangs puncture my skin. A growl rumbled through my chest while I reached over my shoulder, gripping clothes and hair before whipping the culprit over my shoulder and off of me as I blurred to my feet.

A dark chuckled shook me as I smiled wickedly at the vampire who I had had in my hands just seconds ago standing above Alice. He really should have just left while he had the chance. Now he wasn't going anywhere.

I shrugged off my coat and before it hit the forest floor, I was atop the vampire, growling out to the skies as I ripped the arm that shot out at me, off and threw it to the closest pit of fire I could see.

After that, chaos broke through the clearing once more, vampires lunging at other vampires, wolves charging at red eyed vampires, flames growing in size and light as it got darker out.

I leapt back up off the dismembered vampire, looking down at my collar bone, seeing crimson running down, staining my shirt. Grumbling, I grabbed the closest pale being and locked eyes with it's red ones before wrapped my arm around their neck in a headlock and pulled. They flailed about, kicking out, scratching at my arms and sides, though those wounds healed up almost instantly seeing as they were hardly deep. I pulled harder, ignoring their shriek of agony before the ripping sound drowned them out and they stilled.

My eyes scanned the clearing, looking for a redhead, and a human, but found neither. I huffed, stomping off-

"BELLA!"

I flinched, turning to see who called my name, flying back as two other vampires collided with me and sent us into the trees. I lifted my foot and pressed it against one of their chests, pushing off as hard as I could, and enjoyed the yelp they let out before being launched across the clearing once more. However, I wasn't quick enough to dodge the concrete fists that started raining down on me.

Being punched by a vampire, an _angry, human blood drinking_ vampire, is about the equivalent of brick baseballs being shot out of those machines kids use to practice hitting the balls. Only the machine is on full speed, and shooting them out much harder and faster than any regular machine, and you're about as tough as an infant.

All in all; it freakin' hurt.

My arms couldn't do much to block the hits, they themselves taking the brunt of the damage. Anger swelled in me and I retracted an arm, bunching my hand into a fist, and randomly shot it out, hearing a satisfying crack, though the pain it suffered made the satisfaction short lived. I scrambled off back into the clearing, clutching my throbbing fist to my chest, which was covered in blood, though I wasn't sure if it was from my collar, my nose, or my lip at this point.

The vampire raced out after me and I waited a second before round house kicking, landing a blow right in the side of her head, knocking it clear off her shoulders and watched her body slump to the ground as I landed on my back.

Angling my head and looking behind me, I saw another pair of red eyes, and did a backwards summersault, but pushed off the ground with my hands, kicking my feet out into the owner of the eyes' chest, sending them flying back into another pit of fire.

Hah, win at _life_! Those fighting classes really paid off after all.

The air was knocked from my lungs as a stone shoulder rammed into my stomach, running me backwards until we hit a boulder that towered over even me. I heard and felt the crack more than saw it and slumped forward; dazed. When I opened my eyes again, the world stopped spinning, but the damn vampire was still ramming his shoulder into my gut, over and over, pinning me to the boulder.

I groaned until the panther hissed, and leaned over his back, wrapping my arms around his waist and straightening back up so that his legs and feet were in the air. I slammed down to my knees; the vampire's neck twisted and angled in a very painful looking way. I released it's waist and it fall back to the forest floor while I clutched my stomach, waiting for the tingling burning sensation to stop; letting me know I was done healing.

When it was, I watched, with wide eyes as a black and bronze blur ran into the clearing and to where two other large boulders met, creating a corner. A limping Edward, who appeared to be missing a few fingers on one hand, set a terrified looking Angela on the ground, who huddled into the corner. He then turned, snarling and nodded at Esme, Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle who were empty handed and came to stand and guard Angela.

Rosalie and Alice were both working on a large, looming vampire off to the right side of the clearing, pretty much tag teaming him and using speed rather than strength, seeing as he was impressively strong. Through the rest of the clearing, blocking my view sometimes, were the wolves, taking on what vampires were left, careful to not step or fall into the fire themselves.

My eyes caught the stirring of the trees on the left side of the clearing, before a red blur flew out from the trees and stopped. Victoria looked the same as she did all those years ago; red hair dancing in the wind that looked like fire itself, a very feline grin, with shinning red eyes, and an aura of dread around her. Even if I were still human, my instincts would be screaming danger.

Her crimson eyes took a scan of the clearing, taking in the fires, the purple and black smoke, the wolves tearing into what was left of her army, the Cullen sisters finishing up the large vampire, and the rest of the Cullens tensing, ready to defend the cowering human. Her grin, if possible, grew wider and her cackle sounded throughout the clearing.

With speed that could match, if not beat, Edward's, she zipped across the clearing towards Angela whose heart was pounding so hard I could hear it from where I was.

Emmett was the first to act, charging her head on with a ferocious snarl, but just as he would have collided with her, she jumped and spun in the air, ducking through Emmett's outstretched arms, and landed before taking off again towards her target. Jasper was next, timing his actions before leaping at her; but again, it's as if _she_ were the mind reader, reaching out and grasping his wrists, before spinning again and throwing him off into Emmett who had doubled back. The collided, sending a loud crack throughout the forest, and tumbled to the floor.

Esme backed farther up to Angela, holding her arms out like a shield as Edward snarled, running after the redhead. Much like with me, his shoulder collided with her, though instead of carrying her off, or even launching her away, she rolled over his shoulder and down his back, straightening up to kick him in his lower back, sending _him_ flying into the trees.

She laughed once more, turning in time to smack Carlisle's hands away as he reached out at her. He stumbled back, hissing, but she smirked, lifting him up in front of her by the collar of his shirt.

A raging, booming roar exploded from my chest and I was up on my feet, blurring towards her in seconds. She grinned and looked to her side, right at me, and raised an eyebrow. "I know you..." She trailed off, dropping Carlisle.

I lunged into the air when I was a few feet away, watching her crouch, ready for me, but smirked at the last second.

She definitely wasn't expecting little ol' me to explode into a giant black panther and tackle _her_ to the ground, snarling. Her eyes widened before she reached out, gripping my neck. I snarled, closing my jaw around her shoulder and threw her off to the side, away form Angela and the Cullens. Her fingers left marks as I slipped from her grip, but I ignored it and head butted her in the chest, sending her back into a tree again.

Unfortunately, now that I no longer had the element of surprise, she was back to kicking ass.

Swinging from the branch she should have crashed through, she shot back out at me, her feet getting me in the side, slamming me down to the ground a few feet away. I huffed before getting to my feet, glaring down the redheaded vampire standing there, looking me over. She had a bored expression on her face as she scanned me. "I knew I recognized you. You're the girl that's already tried messing up my plans. How's the shoulder?" She laughed.

I growled at her, digging my claws into the soil beneath them. About half a year back, there was numerous people going missing around where I was staying, and one night, whoever was doing it, tried to get me as well. I recognized the glowing red eyes right away and knew it was a vampire, so attacked before he could. It didn't exactly end well since he did have about four more friends right around the corner. I did manage to get away, but with a few scratches... And a scar. A couple. One of the vampires managed to sink their teeth into me, and venom is the only thing I can't heal properly. Now I've got a giant scar on my back, two deeper, thicker scars running from the back of my left shoulder to the back of my right hip, with more thinner, shallower scars in between the two.

They had taken nearly a week to heal up and scar, much much longer than the few hours I was used to. As it was, it even messed up my fur when I Changed, leaving short, lighter fur in my usual silky black coat.

Her eyes danced with mirth. "Oh look, and now someone's got your other shoulder. You really aren't a fighter; I don't know why you try." She sighed.

I jumped as a large, silver blur knocked into her side, sending her flying into a large pit of flame. Surprised and shocked out of my skin, I watched as Victoria turned to ashes before my eyes. When her screaming was done and everything had quieted in the clearing, everyone looked over to where she had previously stood, seeing a naked, wide eyed, shaking Seth Clearwater.

"Y-you talk too much." He stammered out.

Everyone stared, before looking around the clearing at one another, and then Emmett's booming laugh sounded. "Way to go, kid!" He laughed, slapping a hand on Seth's back who smiled a small smile before he realized he was naked and quickly Changed back into a silver wolf, ducking his head in embarrassment.

..._So_ didn't expect that.

My ears twitched, catching the rustling of leaves as Sam, Jacob, and Leah all walked out of the trees, dressed, and were flanked by the rest of the wolves, including Seth who ran over to them, apparently over his embarrassment. Jake ran over to me, stopping a few yards away as I tensed.

That was when I realized all eyes were on me, even Angela's as she peered over Esme's shoulder. It made me uneasy and it felt like I was on display as I shrank back away from all their eyes. The trees behind me and the open road back out of here was looking more and more appealing..

"Bells." Jake whispered and I flinched at the name. He took another step forward, not heeding my warning when I flicked my tail.

"I wouldn't do that."

Jacob growled over his shoulder at Edward. "And why not? Is she telling me to stop? Can you hear her?"

Edward's topaz eyes slowly met mine, but averted quickly. "No, I can't. She's not connected to you guys. However, I do know a pissed off cat when I see one."

Jake looked back at me, cocking his head to the side. "You're mad at me, Bells?" He asked.

I huffed, narrowing my eyes at him. He too, was with them and their whole plan on bringing me back just to fight their damn battle. Yes, I was mad at him, and the rest of the pack, very, very mad.

Jacob's own brown eyes widened as he stepped back. "What did I do?"

I scoffed, as best I could in that form anyways, and rolled my eyes, turning to the trees. I wasn't about to stick around for all their crap. They got what they wanted from me, they won yet again, but I wasn't going to stick around for their elaborate and hurtful plan to get rid of me again. I would _not_ be ditched in a forest again.

"Wait!"

I paused, looking over my shoulder at Emmett's perplexed face. "You're going? You just got back? I..." He furrowed his brows, looking down at his hands before looking back up at me. "I thought you came back. For good?"

My heart clenched at the hurt look on his face and I turned around, before pausing again.

I had to be strong.

Ignoring the clenching heart, I growled furiously at him and then the rest of them, barring my own fangs at their surprised faces. I don't know why they were putting up the act still; I already figured it out. They should just give up already.

Though I did feel sorry for Angela and wanted to warn her that she was just a play thing for them.

Jasper sent out a wave of calm that I shrugged off. He ran a hand through his hair, no doubt feeling what everyone else was. "Please, Bella. We spent so long trying to find you, and now that you're here...we just want to talk." He asked.

My body froze and he seemed to notice, confusion flitting across his face.

Spent so long looking for me?

Spent _so long_ looking for me?

Spent so long _looking_ for me?

My paws pounded across the forest floor and I stopped just before him, lowering my head to see eye to eye with him before growling low in my chest again.

They did _not_ spend their time looking for me. They came close twice and then gave up. They couldn't have cared less if they found me or not. They were not looking for me and for him to say they were was just...insulting.

He was lying to me.

Lying to my face.

I didn't even deserve enough respect for the truth?

Jasper's yes flickered side to side as he concentrated. "I can't get a read on your feelings. They're everywhere. Bella please, just Change back. We all really need to speak with you."

I shook my head from side to side, stepping backwards.

There was a gasp before a little pale blur shot over to my side. Alice stepped up on her tip toes, grabbing my front leg to steady herself. "Bella, you're bleeding!"

I looked down at her, locking gazes with a golden one. Alice's eyes were swimming with concern, shock, joy, and worry. I managed to tear my eyes away from hers to look at my shoulder, noticing that the bite still wasn't closed up yet.

Alice looked over her shoulder. "Carlisle? Can you help?" She asked.

I bristled, pulling my leg from her hands and holding it up to my chest, shrinking away as Carlisle approached. He sighed, looking at me with a tired expression. "Let me help you, Bella." He pleaded, his eyes searching mine for who knew what.

I shook my head and turned away.

Alice huffed, stomping her foot. "Bella, you're being ridiculous. You've _been_ acting ridiculous for the past two years." She snapped.

My eyes widened.

_Did she just...?_

My head whipped around, my narrowed eyes meeting hers and she froze, but stood her ground, raising a challenging eyebrow to me. My lip curled back into a snarl once more as I hissed at her.

Her own eyes narrowed at me. "Don't you hiss at me. _I_ should be hissing at _you_. Do you even know what you put us through these past two years?" She seemed genuinely upset and hurt, her hand covering her heart as her eyes darkened.

I snorted at her.

She growled in return.

I walked back over to her and puffed up my chest, looking down my nose at her.

Alice gripped her hair, sighing in exasperation. "I don't understand. _None_ of us do, Bella. You're acting like a child, and you're acting offended when you really have no right!"

No...Right...?

My claws dug into the Earth again, trying to hold back my rage at the little pixie.

Alice either didn't notice, or didn't care as she continued on. She poked me in the chest. "Yeah, so it was a big surprise that you Changed and everything, and freaking out is a given in the circumstance, but no, you have to go and run off? Did Sam or any of the others run off? You're not even alone in this Bella, you have all of us, but you act as if your world came crashing down around you. If these guys could live with this, then so can you; you're the strongest person I know." She finished softly.

She didn't get it! None of them did! I can't _live_ with it, because I have nothing to live _for_. My world wasn't turned upside down because of it like the others; it was completely destroyed.

I resisted the urge to hit Alice and instead turned and started pacing back and forth as I fumed.

I've done everything for them.

Everything.

I ran all the way over here just to fight for them and protect them.

And then she has the gall to _yell_ at me. To get hurt and angry with me?

I could smush the little pixie, I was so upset.

Instead I slammed my front paws down on the ground, which evidently wasn't a good idea.

As soon as I did, I felt the bite on my shoulder and collar bone throb and sting with pain, whimpering as I crashed to the forest floor, stirring up leaves and dust.

Blinking back tears, I looked away from all the sympathetic eyes. I just couldn't catch a break. Mess after mess after mess. There was no end to it.

I wearily followed Carlisle with my eyes as he slowly walked over. He crouched down in front of me, his eyes showing nothing but love. I knew better than to fall for it though. "Bella. I need to fix your shoulder and then we need to talk. Obviously there is something we're missing that's upsetting you."

Huffing, I nodded my head, too exhausted to fight still.

Esme blurred over to me with my coat, smiling a small hesitant smile down at me. I groaned, getting to my feet, and gently took the coat in my mouth, limping off into the cover of the trees.

Moments later, I stepped back out with my coat buttoned up, covering me up completely, and I was suddenly thankful for it's length. Everyone was watching me still, all unmoving, waiting for me to say something. I noticed all of the Cullen's eyes dart down to my hand and then back up.

Slowly, I looked down at my right hand hanging by my side. With a gasp, I watched the crimson steadily streaming down my hand, falling to the ground below. Tentatively, I reached my other hand up, poking my forearm, not surprised when it stuck to my skin, no doubt from the blood on the inside, and groaned again. This was a nice coat.

With that final thought, I collapsed, falling to the forest floor once more, my eyes fluttering shut.

**XxXxxXxxxXXXxxxX**

**An update for you lovely readers. ^^**

**As always; please review! **

**Tell me what you want to see, your opinions on things. Is Bella rightfully upset? Is Alice? Were you shocked that it ended up being Seth that killed Victoria?**

**-Paige.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Rated: T.**

**Author: Paige Turner.**

**Summary: Sequel to Love Fever. If you haven't read it, I suggest you do. I also suggest you read this! ^^**

_'Wake Me Up Inside_

_I Can't Wake Up_

_Wake Me Up Inside_

_Save Me_

_Call My Name And Save Me From The Dark_

_Wake Me Up_

_Bid My Blood To Run_

_I Can't Wake Up_

_Before I Come Undone_

_Save Me_

_Save Me From The Nothing I've Become.'_

**BELLA**

You know that mini panic attack you have within the first few seconds of waking up and you can't remember the previous night sometimes? You freak out and try to remember where it was you fell asleep and if anything around you looks vaguely familiar until it all comes rushing back and you laugh quietly at yourself for acting like a fool.

I had one of those, only it didn't end up with me laughing at myself.

When I woke up, I was surprised I had gotten even a wink of sleep the previous night. It seemed as though my nerves were all haywire and ultra sensitive that morning. The first thing I noticed before I opened my eyes was that my shoulder was stiff, and when I tried to roll it, I nearly passed out from the pain. It felt like pins and needles, no, much worse, rather steak knives repeatedly poking the muscles in my shoulder all the way down my arm and side. Besides that, whatever I was laying on was quite soft and comfortable and I hadn't laid on anything like it for quite a few months (you know hotels these days - you might as well be sleeping on a box with a sheet over it) which immediately put me on guard. And lastly, I was drowsy. Not that, groggy feeling you get when you first wake up and have to splash your face to get rid of it; it was more of I knew if I opened my eyes the room would be spinning. I felt light and dizzy and slow.

Despite all that, I shot into a sitting position wondering where the hell I was and how the hell I got there to begin with. Which, evidently wasn't a good idea.

My good hand shot out to grab my aching shoulder while I bit my lip to contain a scream. That freaking hurt. Also, like I predicted; the room _was_ spinning. And bright. Very bright.

After taking a few deep breaths and blinking furiously to try and focus, I came face to face with seven pairs of golden eyes, one pair of blue eyes, and half the pack. _That_ was about when the previous night came rushing back to me.

Racing back to Forks.

Finding the fight.

Helping.

Getting mad at everyone.

And of course, passing out.

I scowled, looking away from all of their faces and down to my lap, noticing my arm in a sling. I lifted the arm, grimacing and dropped it with a huff.

"My apologies," Carlisle's voice broke the silence that fell over the room, though I dared not to look up at him. Calm and quiet, though he might as well have been yelling; it was so silent in the room. "Your arm needs to stay in the sling until it's healed. Though we managed to get the venom out of your system; it did…scorch, for lack of a better term, the muscles in your arm and your side, though your side is much better than your arm. Sam informed us that all of you can't heal any wounds with venom in them, properly."

I grunted in response. They helped me… What kind of ruse was this? They think that _this_ will make me stay? Do they really think I will fall for it that easily? "How long until I can take it off?"

"At the rate you're healing, by the end of the week if not sooner." He didn't miss a beat.

Nodding, I thought of something. "How'd you get it out? You didn't take me to the hospital, did you?"

Carlisle shook his head, glancing down before looking back up. "We couldn't take you; there would be too many human witnesses and questions."

Here he stopped and the room became quiet again. I quickly scanned everyone; the Cullens all sitting on the other side of the room, while the pack stood around the entrance to the living room, leaning against the wall or sitting on the floor. When you gathered people in the room like this, you really realized how large it was for it to fit all these people. "So? How did you?" I asked, the quiet becoming too much and awkward.

Carlisle cleared his throat, nodding towards the corner of the room. I followed where he was motioning to and locked gazes with a pair of gold eyes that had specks of red in them. Alice ran a nervous hand through her hair, smiling sheepishly at me. "I'm sorry. You weren't conscious so we couldn't ask for your permission, but you wouldn't stop bleeding; your wound wouldn't heal up and we didn't know what else to do."

Picking my jaw up from the ground, I shook my head. "Is that why I feel light headed?"

Alice hesitated and nodded again. "I… your blood… it was hard to stop."

There was growling across the room and everyone turned to look at Jake who had dark eyes narrowed in a glare aimed at Alice. His arms began trembling and the others around him tensed while the Cullens got to their feet, all of them alert and crouching, ready for an attack. Jake turned to me, barely keeping his cool. "Come on, Bells. Let's leave the bloodsuckers and get you settled in on the reservation." He ground out, stomping towards the door of the Cullen manor.

Uh, what?

Seriously?

Edward's eyes darkened and he too growled, shaking his head furiously. "She isn't going with you; she's staying here with us."

_What?_

When the hell did I agree to that?

With a few heavy strides, Jacob was in Edward's face, his whole body shaking as he growled at Edward. "She's not staying here with you _bloodsuckers_. The short one just proved that even _we_ aren't safe from you; you could drain any of us just like any human."

Edward stood still as a statue, probably listening to whatever Jake was continuing in his head. A frown slowly made it's way onto Edward's face before he snapped, hissing at Jacob. "Don't even think of touching her." He yelled, holding his arms up as he stepped in front of Alice.

Jake's deadly gaze flickered to Alice and my breath caught in my throat. I could feel my stomach flop and churn as my eyes narrowed in on Jake's grave face.

Carlisle stepped in, putting a hand on Edward's shoulder who was still growling furiously, and looked to Jacob who had a twisted smirk on his face. I couldn't really believe what I was seeing; this wasn't the Jake that I remembered. "I think we all need to take a breather. Sam, if you could take your pack out to the yard while I speak with my family, it would be appreciated."

Sam looked around the room, his eyes landing on me as he nodded. "We're taking her with us then."

Rosalie scoffed, her eyes darkening as each second ticked by in the tense room. "Do you really think that _we_ would hurt her? After everything that's happened these past two years?"

Jake's hand shot up, pointing to Alice. "Care to explain?" He exploded.

Maybe I could just slip out of the room without any of them noticing and take off again…

Emmett's chest puffed up as Jacob yelled at his mate. "Bella's fine, she's up and well; no harm done. Let it go."

Jake ran a hand through his hair, his shaking only getting worse as the rest of the pack swapped glances. "_Fine?_! She's nearly as pale as you are! The leech just about sucked her dry, she could have killed her or - or -" Jacob screamed, lunging at Edward and Alice and exploding into a russet coloured wolf mid air.

Yelling and arguing broke out as I collided with Edward and Alice, landing on the ground with a loud thud, my shoulder blazing with pain. Jake only got air, landing on the ground the two had previously been standing, and slid across the floor into the wall. He huffed, getting to his feet and shaking himself before turning to glare at us.

Edward flew at him, getting his arm around Jake's neck and struggled to keep him still as the pack got in an uproar at the sight, yelling and shaking while Emmett and Jasper growled at them, stepping up.

"Your shoulder!" Alice gasped quietly, kneeling beside me as her cool hands hovered over my shoulder. "Does it hurt? Are you okay?"

There was a crash and both Alice and I looked up to see the coffee table flipped over and broken, along with a giant wolf struggling in the arms of both Leah and Seth as they hauled him away from the Cullens.

I gasped as chilly hands touched my shoulder, cooling and soothing it. It had felt like heat was rolling off it in waves, and I was sure my temperature was quite high, higher than usual and we're already quite warm as it is. I half expected to see steam everywhere Alice's pale fingers touched, and half expected the green blouse to catch fire everywhere she wasn't. My muscles loosened as I relaxed against the cold floor, turning my head to watch Alice.

She seemed oblivious to all the commotion going on around her; Rosalie hissing while Emmett and Jasper stood in front of the pack like a stone wall to keep them back from the family while Carlisle ran a hand through his hair, agitated while he tried to calm everyone down. Esme was watching with worried eyes as Edward struggled to keep a snapping, seething Jacob still, as did Leah and Seth for Paul, who I now realized was the one who shifted. Figures, he was the most temperamental wolf of the whole pack and was always looking for an excuse to attack the Cullens. The rest of the pack seemed fidgety, no doubt because Jake and Paul were on a tantrum and shifted, effecting their emotions as well. They didn't seem to know whether to keep calm or help their brothers; constantly looking to Sam who was speaking with Carlisle with a frown on his face.

One of Alice's hands moved from my shoulder to my chin, turning my face to look at her concerned one. "Are you okay, Bella?" She repeated.

I nodded mutely, my heart swelling with warmth at the concern she had for me -

"Don't." I spat, flinching away from her touch and staggered to my feet. I couldn't give in to the Imprint now, it would only make it that much harder, that much more painful when they left again.

Alice too flinched away, looking up at me with wide eyes full of confusion and hurt. "What-"

"Just don't." I growled, scowling and looking to the floor beside her.

She was up and on her feet not a second later, pulling on her hair. "I'm not the mind reader of the family, and even if I were, I wouldn't be able to read _yours_, Bella. You need to talk, to actually _tell_ me what's wrong, why you're acting like this. I can't fix it or apologize if I don't know what's wrong." She yelled, rubbing her face with her hands as her shoulders slumped. "I am so…_tired_ of wondering, of trying to figure out what happened two years ago." Her eyes shot to mine, smouldering with anger and pain. "_What. Happened?_" She growled.

I began to turn away, about to take off through a window if I had to. I didn't want a confrontation, especially not with Alice.

But, just as I turned, her arm shot out, grabbing my good shoulder and spun me back, holding me in place. "No, you can't run away again. You tried and it didn't work; now we're going to try things _my_ way. Trust me; you _won't_ get away from me this time."

There was a snarl as Jacob and Edward lurched forward, Edward's feet slipping on the hardwood floor as Jake snapped his jaws at Alice who gasped and ripped her arm out of the way in time.

My own snarl bubbled out of my chest as my good hand shot out, grabbing the fur underneath Jake's chin and yanked until he was face to face with me. He froze; his eyes going wide and he stopped shaking, though Edward only loosened his grip, he didn't let go yet. "Enough, Jake!" I yelled, looking over his shoulder to Paul who had managed to calm down and looked somewhat apologetic as Sam stood over him. I looked back to Jacob and he flinched, meeting my gaze. "_I_ make my own decisions and any decisions concerning me should _include_ me." My eyes flickered to Edward who looked down, because it was aimed at him as well. "I will go to the reservation," His ears perked up until I continued on where they drooped again. "If _I_ want to, not if you want me to. Just like I will stay here if _I_ feel like it. Or I will leave again if it's what _I_ want. I am not part of the pack, you do not boss me around and give me orders. Understood?"

Jacob hesitated and I yanked down again until he whimpered and nodded. I didn't want to have to do this, I felt like a bitch, but he wouldn't listen any other way.

Sighing, I let go and looked down to my feet.

It was quiet in here.

And more than a little awkward.

Never a dull moment in the Cullen manor.

Edward cleared his throat and I looked back at him, watching as he looked to Jake and then me. "Jacob wants to know if you came back for the same reason you left." He paused, pursing his lips. "He wants to know if you are, um, _confronting_ the issue or not." He said, giving me a meaningful look.

What on earth was he talking about now?

"Huh?"

Edward sighed, scratching the back of his neck. "You know why you left?"

I nodded. The Imprint.

"He wants to know if you're going to…_ you know._"

My eyebrows shot up. "Oh! No. No; I'm not. I…no." I shook my head furiously and Jacob sighed in relief. My eyes shot to Edward. "You…"

Edward nodded. "Yes."

He knew.

"And they…" I raised an eyebrow.

He shook his head. "No."

But the others didn't.

I nodded, biting my lip. "You didn't…" He shook his head again. "Why?"

Edward stepped away from Jake and towards me, stopping when he came close and I stiffened. "Leah said this was the way to stay in your good graces."

"…Thank you." I muttered, looking down at my feet.

"_What?"_

I looked up to see Emmett looking at Alice with his face scrunched up.

Alice looked back at him and shrugged. "For once, I have no idea what's going on."

He turned to look at us. "What?"

_"Nothing."_ Both Edward and I hastily replied, grimacing as we each realized the other said the same thing. Yeah, like that wasn't suspicious. Edward continued on though, turning his back to the rest of the room and looking at me with shinning gold eyes, his bronze hair hanging in them. For once, in all the years I knew him, his hair was no longer defying gravity, his clothes no longer pristine and wrinkle free. In fact, _all_ of the Cullens looked like they _rolled_ back to the Cullen manor rather than ran. It was a little unsettling. It made them look… well, human. "About that though; Bella I really think you should explain to them -"

"No." I spat.

Edward shook his head. "But Bella, you don't understand -"

"I said; _no_."

Edward looked like he was going to protest again, but my glare kept him quiet and he ran a hand through his hair, looking down at his feet.

Sam cleared his throat and everyone looked to him as he squared his shoulders. "Carlisle and I have come to an agreement; Bella may stay here - _if she wants_," He added hastily, looking at me with almost a smile. "But if she chooses too; Seth stays as well."

Edward, Jasper, and Rosalie seemed to be the only ones with a problem with this setup; other than me of course. Rosalie was the first to speak. "And have the manor smelling like rotten dog all day long? I think _not._" She scowled, looking over at Seth who was wide eyed and sniffing his shoulder.

Quil pointed to me. "You'd put up with her scent and not his?" He huffed.

Rosalie inspected her nails, shrugging one shoulder. "She doesn't smell like you."

The rest of the Cullens nodded at the questioning faces of the pack. Emmett elaborated. "Bells smells like…" He took a deep breath and I shifted uncomfortably. "Like nature; like trees and grass and earth and flowers."

"Like the woods once it's rained after she's showered." Alice added and I felt my cheeks heat up. I wasn't sure if I should be flattered by the compliments or disturbed by the fact that they were all smelling me.

Edward looked over at Alice after her statement and she looked at him before looking down at her feet quickly. He was wearing his crooked grin and ruffled her hair until she slapped away his hand.

Sam grunted, getting everyone's attention. "Now that we've established that Bella smells nice and Seth doesn't," Again I blushed and could see a scarlet tint to Seth's cheeks. "It will only be temporarily. Until her arm is healed and she can fight for herself. No offence." He said, his gaze flickering to each member of the family and then to me.

Rosalie sighed and pointed to the living room entrance, setting her annoyed look on Seth. "You shower until long after the hot water runs out. Understood? Three times a day."

Emmett guffawed while Seth quickly nodded his head, glancing at me before looking back at Rosalie. "Now?" He asked.

Rosalie's stare turned cold and he nodded before bounding off out of the room and up the stairs. Once he was gone, there was a small smile playing at her lips. "At least I won't get bored." She mused, settling back into Emmett's arms.

Sam nodded at Carlisle before he and the rest of the pack started filing out the front door. Jacob lingered for a few moments, looking at me. Edward cleared his throat, looking to me. "He wants you to visit. And call. And apparently he'll be by tomorrow morning."

I just rolled my eyes, looking away to the corner of the room. Jake huffed before he left, leaving the manor completely silent except for the sound of the shower running, and the faint humming coming from Seth. I could feel all the Cullen's eyes on me, and also Angela's who had been completely silent this whole time. Talk about feeling like a pink elephant in the corner of the room.

Carlisle's voice broke the silence in the room once again. "I know it is your choice, Bella, but I urge you to consider staying with us until your arm is healed. Just to make sure everything heals properly."

My voice was flat and defeated. "I don't have any clothes." It was then that I began to wonder whose clothes I _was_ wearing. It couldn't have been any of the Cullens', they were all too short. I sniffed my shoulder and wasn't entirely surprised at the scent. They were Leah's clothes, though I should have guessed; jeans with holes in the knees were kind of Leah's thing, and the green blouse had definitely seen better days.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Alice perk up, but quickly slump again, no doubt remembering our earlier interaction. I felt a pang of regret, but quickly shuffled it off to the side.

Rosalie sighed. "I have to get out of here until the dog's done his bath and the house is aired out anyway, have anything specific you want?"

My eyes flickered up to hers, excepting the notorious glare, and was surprised when I saw the somewhat friendly look she was giving me. I shook my head and she nodded before blurring out the door, Emmett giving me a lopsided grin before following.

Esme clapped her hands together. "Alright, this house won't clean itself. I'll call you and Seth for lunch when it's ready as well." Esme smiled warmly at me before blurring off to the kitchen.

I stared down at my arm in the sling, forcing back the sting of tears. I had really missed Esme; she was more of a mom to me than Renee was in some ways.

Edward muttered something about having to get Angela home, who still hadn't said a word to me and only stared, before he left with her. Which left me alone with Jasper and Alice. Cue the deflated lungs and hollow chest ache.

My legs buckled, though I aimed for the couch, sagging back against it and closed my eyes. Though I didn't see it, I knew Alice had sat in a chair along the wall beside mine, with Jasper perched on the arm of the chair. I could feel both their eyes on me, but I didn't stir.

_Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow…._

Aches are the worst kind of pain. Most people say a burn is because it's lasting, but I had to disagree. With aches, you can feel them every time your heart beats; it's like the pain was in tempo with your pulse. And it was always the same. A burn might be lasting, but it fades and heals because it's a physical wound. An ache is different, because it doesn't have to be physical, so it can't just heal itself up again.

Alice shifted closer to me in her chair, forcing the aches to increase with pain.

"When did you get those?" Her wind chime-y voice asked quietly.

She was talking about my tattoos. I had gotten them after Leah's second visit, when I saw hers that day. I felt like I should have one, and I had always wanted one, so I got it. Well, _them._ Up until today I wasn't sure why I had gotten them, but it all kind of fell together when everyone was talking about my scent. Since I had first Changed I felt more…connected to the earth. Yeah, it was corny and all, but it was true. When I was inside, I was thinking about being outside, when I was outside, it felt like a weight was lifted along with my mood. Anyway, along my left wrist, actually wrapping around it was dark green vines, twisting around the letters of _Speed._ It was the same with my right wrist, only there was no letters, and within the vines there were leaves and small flowers and thorns. It matched my ankles, along with my left temple; flowing from my hair line to my cheek bones and just above my eyebrow were more vines, twisting and looping, reaching out to just before my nose. They were my very own tribal markings.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I muttered, still keeping my eyes closed.

There was a low rumble from across the room and my scowl matched the one I was certain was on Alice's face. "Yes; that's why I asked."

"Maybe I don't want to tell you." I replied, snarkily. And I suppose quite immaturely. I really should have just answered; she appeared to be at her wit's end with me already, and I had been rude early and hurtful.

There was a short pause. "Well maybe I don't want to know now." She said, just as childishly.

"Maybe I already know you really do!" I huffed, sitting up straighter and opened my eyes. Alice's were black and she had the matching scowl on her face like I knew she would.

Alice too, sat up straighter. "Maybe you don't know what I want!"

Jasper leaned forward, putting a calming hand on Alice's shoulder which worked, seeing as she sighed and relaxed back against him, though she was still frowning.

I swallowed down the jealous growl that was fighting it's way up my throat and got to my feet, smoothing out imaginary wrinkles with my good hand. "I got them a year and a half ago." I mumbled, dejectedly and wandered off to the kitchen. Esme was at the counter by the fridge with an assortment of foods spread out in front of her, but she smiled over her shoulder at me as I walked into the kitchen.

Nothing seemed to have changed in two years other than myself, I noticed as I took a seat at the island in the middle of the kitchen. I could hear the padding of feet walking into the kitchen behind me, and smelt rather than saw Seth sit down beside me. I grimaced as an extremely strong puff of cologne wafted off of him and turned to see him blushing sheepishly. "Uh, sorry. I didn't want to take a chance with Rosalie if she was back yet." He said.

I snorted and shook my head, smiling at him. "You shouldn't let her scare you like that."

Esme paused what she was doing, turning to look at me with a raised eyebrow. "If I'm not mistaken, you used to do the same thing."

Shrugging my shoulders, I watched her set a plate in front of Seth and I, both with a very large looking sandwich on it and a bowl full of fruits, with a glass of water. "I suppose I don't get scared like I used to."

"Indeed not." Esme replied, rinsing things off in the sink. "That was quite brave of you to go after Victoria. Both of you." She said, looking over to Seth who had a cheek full of watermelon. He grinned around the food at her and she laughed lightly.

I took the chance to really look at Seth then, realizing he wasn't the same little boy he was before I left. He had shot up and filled out like the rest of the guys, which was very apparent seeing as he was only wearing a pair of (Edward's?) jeans. His tattoo stood out on his dark shoulder, the only mark on his skin, no birthmarks or scars or anything, his hair was fairly short, though long enough to fall into his dark eyes and had to be shook out of them regularly, and he had stubble growing on his chin all the way up to his sideburns. He no longer had the round childish face, now it was sharp, high cheek bones, a straight nose, strong chin.

"You're different."

His dark eyes, surrounded by darker, thick eyelashes flickered over to me. "Huh?"

My eyes widened as I realized I said it out loud. I shook my head. "You're different now."

Seth looked me up and down, and the only reason I didn't pop him in the face was that I knew he meant nothing by it, was just observing like he would a tree if someone brought attention to it. "I think you got it backwards, Bella. _You're_ different. You look different, you smell different; you're different."

"It's the wolf gene." I replied around the grape in my mouth.

Seth shook his head. "I don't think we're the same."

Esme sat down on the other side of the island, looking at us curiously. "What do you mean?"

Seth wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and put down his sandwich. "Well for one thing; she doesn't Change into a wolf. Another one is that the gene doesn't actually _change_ us, just makes us bigger, faster, stronger…superior humans that can morph into animals. Plus, I don't know if you know this, but as our human self, we can't do half the damage to a vampire as we could an animal. Bella kicked some vamp ass before she Changed in the clearing."

There was a quick intake of breath and I swivelled around to see Edward leaning against a wall in the kitchen, staring at Seth. I thought he was going to yell at him about the pants until his topaz eyes landed on me. "You really _did_ do some damage, Bella. Perhaps we should speak with Carlisle once he's done in his study."

I turned back to my plate, staring down at it intently. I didn't want to go and get into the routine again, speaking with all the Cullens, interacting with them, being friendly and such. But I _did_ want to know what Carlisle would have to say about this, because if I wasn't like the pack, then I wanted to know what I _was_ like. "I'll think about it."

All I had to do was remember I wasn't sticking around; remember I'd be out of there by the end of the week.

**XxXxXxXx**

**It's certainly been a while.**

**No excuses other than I just wasn't in the mood to write.**

**I'd appreciate reviews.**

**-Paige.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Rated: T.**

**Author: Paige Turner.**

**Summary: Sequel to Love Fever. If you haven't read it, I suggest you do. I also suggest you read this! ^^**

_'The same tricks that, that once fool me_

_They won't get you anywhere_

_I'm not the same kid from your memory_

_Well, now I can fend for myself.'_

**BELLA**

The woods were calm. There were no animals stirring or disrupting the peaceful stillness of it, no powerful winds swaying the trees and blowing around everything on the forest floor. The sun had gone down a while ago leaving only it's traces; a faint glow of pink in the sky. But since this was Forks, it was still cold out, leaving your breath just visible. Making your fingers tingle if left to the elements unclothed or out of your pockets. Cold enough to turn the tip of your nose pink. Winter would be coming soon, that was for sure.

Releasing a big gust of air in a sigh, I shifted on the branch, swinging my legs to make sure they hadn't fallen asleep. I really hated that; made it all uncomfortable to walk on and took forever to go away.

"Want to talk about it?"

Two years ago I would have jumped. Heck, were I not expecting it, I would have jumped; I was in deep thought which usually meant unaware of my surroundings. Instead, I leveled a glare at Jasper who was perched right next to me on the branch.

His wavy/curly blonde hair was a little windswept which meant he had run here, the blonde mixed with gold more tousled than usual. His golden eyes were unusual to see on his face; I had grown accustom to them being black all the time because of his never ending temptation of being around humans all day. He was the newest to join the diet, and it was still the hardest for him. Up close, his scars stood out more, though they didn't deter his inhuman beauty in the slightest. If anything, it helped…gave him more character.

"No." I growled, burrowing farther into my coat. The hood I was wearing was fairly large and nearly swallowed up my head completely; so much that I had to tilt my head back to meet his eyes, but that was fine. I didn't want to look at him anymore anyways. I tried to shift again to face my back to him, but my collar was throbbing and if I moved my arm anymore I was afraid I might do something bad to it.

Jasper sighed too, though his breath wasn't visible. "You know, Bella, I am the one everyone in the family comes to when they need to speak about something that's upsetting them." He said, his voiced soft and his southern drawl barely noticeable.

Grunting, I looked at the forest floor more than a story or two below my feet. "You know, _Jasper_, I don't really feel much like talking to anyone of you." Especially you.

After a few seconds, Jasper shrugged. "That's fine with me. I'm content to just sit in silence, you know."

Stupid understanding, good guy, comforting, vampire.

My ears twitched, catching the echoing of hooves trotting across the path a few yards away. The deer paused and it's heartbeat accelerated before it shot off the opposite direction of us.

"This is all so stupid." I finally ground out, having to voice my frustrated thoughts.

Jasper's voice calmed me, though it could have been his gift. "No one forced you to come back, Bella."

Rolling my eyes, I rolled the wrist that was in the sling while I leant on the other hand, waving off his comment. "Not that – but that's pretty stupid too – the whole…not Changing thing. It's stupid and annoying and frustrating and aggravating and-"

"I know, Bella." He chimed, and I could hear the slight smirk in his voice.

Of course he knew. He knew exactly how it made me feel. The only one who could really understand. Stupid empath. Jasper chuckled.

"And it could be for nothing! Carlisle isn't even one hundred percent sure. He can only speculate and guess." I _had_ spoken with Carlisle when he was done in his study. He didn't have much to give me; he said he wasn't too familiar with the subject since the wolves wouldn't speak with him about anything like this, but that he would ask around, see if he could find someone with any knowledge. He also 'advised' that I shouldn't Change until I was completely healed, lest I run the risk of hurting myself even more.

"I'd rather have Carlisle's guess than anyone else's." Jasper commented quietly, letting me seethe.

I took a calming breath and played with the tips of my hair with my good hand. "Still…"

Jasper ran a hand through his hair and looked up at the sky. "What's the longest you've gone without Changing?" He asked curiously.

"A day." I snorted.

I could feel his eyes on me. "Today?"

A nod.

Jasper's feet began swinging back and forth slowly and I furrowed my brows at this act of…well it's just not something you'd expect from him. A soldier. A vampire soldier. Emmett maybe, even Alice.

And just like that, I remembered who I was with, and a growl was bubbling up my throat. "What are you jealous of, Bella?" Jasper asked, obviously sensing the change in my emotions.

"Nothing." I spat, hunching my shoulders…. I had to know, after what Leah said…I just had to know. "Can I ask you a question?" I asked, trying to stay as calm as possible.

Jasper was silent for a few seconds, trying to get an accurate read on my emotions but they were jumping all over the place. "Yes, you may." He finally responded.

"Are you… I just, I thought that… you and… How many vampires have you killed?" I blurted out instead. It was the first question that came to mind after I chickened out.

Jasper seemed as caught off by this question as I was. His feet stopped swinging. "Why do you want to know?" He asked in return.

I shrugged my shoulders, wincing at the pain. "I saw the scars again just now and I was curious. You don't have to answer."

Jasper shook his head. "It's fine. Let's see," He took a breath. "Including the battle with Victoria… seventy three."

My jaw dropped. "Seventy three?"

Jasper nodded with a sad smile. "You forget; I was in the vampire wars."

Oh yeah. Jeesh. I can't even imagine that.

"I couldn't help but notice and over hear about your own battle scars." He prodded.

A dark chuckle escaped my lips. "Both damn shoulders now…" I shook my head. "I can't believe that. I should have heard him coming."

Jasper placed a hand on my shoulder. "You're not to blame for his actions. It was a fight. He was a crazed newborn."

I nodded. "A handful, maybe a little more. That's all I've ever killed." Heh, the last time I saw Jasper, I probably would have been ashamed to say that, probably felt sick with guilt.

Jasper raised an eyebrow. "By yourself?" I nodded again. "Not too shabby. You could probably teach those pups a thing or two; as far as I know, they can only hunt and fight in packs."

"Seth doesn't even think I'm like them. He thinks I'm something else." I commented.

Jasper nodded. "I heard. He has a point though; it…improved, for lack of a better term, all the others on the reservation, whereas with you, it completely changed you. Your height, your hair, your eyes, everything, am I correct?"

Height, hair, eyes, senses, yeah, pretty much everything physical about me. "Yup." I frowned. "What am I then? I wasn't bit by anything."

Jasper pursed his lips. "When you think about it, the very first vampire or werewolf or whatever wasn't bit. It was the first, therefore nothing like it before it, and couldn't have been bit." He pointed out.

"What exactly are you getting at here?" But I knew what he was getting at. I just couldn't…agree with it. _I_ couldn't be the first of…whatever it was that I was. It was too much. There was too much unknown. Too much that could happen and I wouldn't be prepared. Not to mention, too much responsibility. Just too much behind being the _first_.

"I think you know." He said.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" I growled. "No. No! You know what? I refuse! I _refuse_ all of this! I won't be the first. I _can't_ be the first. Jasper, I don't even know _what_ I'm the first of!" I frantically pulled at my hair with my good hand. "I can't even name it! All the good titles are taken already! Shape Shifter. Werecat. … See? There's nothing else."

Reaching for the branch over my head, I pulled myself up to my feet and hopped to the branch lower than this one. I knew I was running away, _again_, this time I just didn't know what I was running from. Jasper was a blur and on the same branch as me yet again. "We can help you, Bella. You just have to ask; you know that."

"No." I growled again, jumping down to the next lower one.

Again, Jasper was there. "Don't shut me out now, Bella. We made so much progress!"

I whirled on him. "Progress? What am I, some project to you and your family?"

Jasper back peddled. "That's not what I mean, no. I just, you're different now-"

"Duh!" I gestured to myself. "Look at me! You can't get any more different."

"Not like that either, Bella!" He sighed. "I know _what_ you are, has changed. I meant _who_ you are. I didn't expect that to change. Ever."

Faltering, I looked at him, feeling a pang of regret for how I had been acting. But that was quickly shaken off as I jumped down to the next branch. "I don't need your help. I don't want your help. I want you all to leave me alone."

I made it to the ground before I saw him next. He was down there; hands in his pockets, looking down at his feet. "Is it Edward?"

Again, I faltered and looked at him. Sighing and rubbing my temples, I questioned him. "What?"

"I can feel it. You might bury it in your rage, push it away every time it surfaces, try to ignore it and deny it, pretend it's not there, but it is and I can feel it." He said gently. "It burns hotter than your anger, runs deeper than your sorrow, weighs more than your grief, outshines your moment of exhilaration as you were free running through the woods." I could feel my cheeks heating up with a blush. "Is that love for him?"

I didn't dare say anything. He could only read the emotion, not who it was for.

Jasper donned a thoughtful look. "It was never like that before. Both of you…" He chuckled, but it was almost sad. Maybe pitying? "You both thought that you were in love with each other. It wasn't though. He was infatuated and drawn by your blood, and you by his mysterious ways and how different he was from anyone you had ever met. You were both new to each other, different, and you mistook that for love. I could feel your doubts at first, but as you grew to like him more as a friend, your were more convinced it was love. And it was; just not the right kind."

He sighed, smiling a friendly, but still slightly pitying smile. "You know what they say though; separation makes the heart grow fonder." His brows furrowed. "Or something along those lines."

Edward had Angela though. I needed to make sure he really didn't actually have any feelings for me now that they were together, that his heart didn't really…grow fonder. "How does he feel about me?" I asked.

Yup. It was definitely pity before. There was more of it now. "I'm afraid he only sees you as a friend. Your scent is gone and his head is clear." That was a relief. "I can't help but feel I'm coming off as a jerk telling you all this."

I waved him off once more. "You're not." With that, I began my (much slower) way back to the mansion with Jasper in tow.

**XxXxXx**

The second I stepped into the house, I was bombarded. "You talked to Jasper but not me?" Alice growled, putting her hands on her hips. "Seriously? That's not fair." Her golden eyes were narrowed and growing darker and darker by the second and unblinking as she stared at me. Her soft looking lips were pulled down in a frown and her hair was a mess. Well, more of an unorganized mess than usual.

"Life's not fair." I mumbled, stepping around her.

But before I could blink, she was in front of me once again. "What did you talk about?"

"The weather." I spat, again stepping around her and running into Seth.

He raised an eyebrow. "The weather?"

I sneered at him.

"What else?" Alice asked, skipping up to my side.

"Nothing."

She huffed. "You spent that long out there just talking about the weather?"

Pausing, I glanced down at her and nodded. "Yup."

Alice furrowed her brows. "I find that hard to believe."

"I find _you_ hard to believe." I replied, walking to the kitchen to find something to munch on.

Alice blocked my way in the hall. "You're so frustrating, Bella."

I went to step around her, but she only stepped back in my way. It was the same when I went to step the other way. With a shrug, I scooped her up over my good shoulder and carried her to the kitchen with me. "Yes, and you're not at all frustrating in the slightest."

"Do you mind?" She grumbled, still slung over my shoulder.

"Mind what?" I asked, opening the fridge and grabbing a bowl of watermelon pieces with my hand in the sling. Yeah, cause that didn't hurt.

"Putting me down!" She exclaimed though I could hear she was trying not to laugh. Her mirth was contagious and I could feel it swell up in my chest, warm and welcoming unlike the cold shadows it replaced.

A smile threatened to pull at my lips. "As a matter of fact, I do."

She began to struggle, trying to wiggle out of my grip, and it brought an idea to mind. I hissed in pain and dropped the bowl on the counter before collapsing to my knees and grabbing my bad shoulder. "Bella? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" I groaned, falling back to the floor, still clutching my shoulder. "I – I really didn't mean to! Are you okay? Do you need something? What should I do? You want me to go get Carlisle? I'll be right back!"

My laughter exploded from my lips before she left the room though and she froze, looking down at me with wide eyes. Wide eyes that soon narrowed into black slits. "Bella! I can't believe you did that! Do you know how scared I was that _I_ hurt you?" She pouted and I laughed harder. "It's not funny!"

She crossed her arms and turned her back to me. After I calmed my laughter and could breath again, I got to my feet. "That was good." I rasped, still chuckling lightly. Alice wouldn't look at me. "Alice? Alice. Come on, it was just a little fun. Alice?" Nope. Still nothing. "Aw, I'm sorry, alright? I was just trying to poke a little fun." My chest clenched at the thought that she was actually mad at me. "Alice? I'm sorry, I said. Forgive me?"

Alice turned to me with a frown. "Only if you let me brush your hair."

Damn.

"Uh. Pass." I mumbled, turning back to the bowl of watermelon. I focused on staring down at it as I heard quiet little sniffles. And since I knew she couldn't actually cry, that it was fake, and she was only pouting. But I also knew that two years or not, I still couldn't resist that pout.

"Bella?"

I shook my head.

"Please?"

"No."

"But my hair is so short and I can't do anything with it ever!" She said, stomping her foot.

Biting my lip, I glanced over my shoulder at her and winced, squeezing my eyes shut quickly. The Pout was on. Without my permission, my eyes opened again and she was still there, looking at me with the pout. "Fine!" I growled, skulking to the living room with my bowl of watermelon.

Alice giggled and blurred off after me, sitting down on the couch with a brush in hand. Stupid vampire speed. She grinned up at me and pointed to the floor in front of her legs and I grudgingly sat down, glaring at Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward who were in the room watching TV. Edward covered up a laugh with a cough, no doubt reading Alice's thoughts, and I glared harder at him.

Stretching, I groaned a groan that turned into a deep purr halfway through before cuddling up with the surprisingly delicious smelling pillow. Mm. Must have fallen asleep watching Ghost Busters last night. The last thing I could remember was a giant marsh-mellow man and Emmett's comment about being able to 'take that sucker down easily'.

My mouth filled with saliva and I buried my face against where the pillow's scent was strongest, purring again as a smile curved my mouth.

But froze soon after that.

This pillow was moving. Breathing. And was very, very cold, yet warm and soft at the same time.

Vanilla Chocolate.

My eyes shot open as I yanked my head back far enough to see and came face to face with Alice and her wide, scared eyes.

**XxXxXx**

**It's been too long, guys. I must apologize for that. And for this; I'm not really feeling this chapter, I kind of forced myself to do it. Anyways, tell me what you think about it.**

**PLUS, I would really, really, really, appreciate it if you all (Who haven't yet) would check out my new story *Magick* another Alice/Bella one I think you'll all really like, and you know, because it has my attention right now and the updates for it are much more frequent than any of my other stories.**

**So, review, check out my other one, and, er, have a swell day. ^^**

**-Paige.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Rated: T.**

**Author: Paige Turner.**

**Summary: Sequel to Love Fever. If you haven't read it, I suggest you do. I also suggest you read this! ^^**

_'Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies_

_So I don't know what's real and what's not_

_Always confusing the thoughts in my head_

_So I can't trust myself anymore.'_

Previously: _The pillow was moving. Breathing. And was very, very cold, yet warm at the same time. Vanilla Chocolate. My eyes shot open as I yanked my head back far enough to see and came face to face with Alice and her wide, scared eyes._

My brain short circuited, every single thought flying from my mind, never to return. I just froze, staring down at her with my own wide eyes, face utterly blank. Not only could I feel it, but I could _hear_ my heart pounding behind my ribs painfully, like a thundering, booming drum. Achingly hard and fast, almost making it difficult to breathe. I could feel the blood and heat creeping up my neck, and knew my ears were red; they felt like they were on _fire_.

"Uh…"

Alice stared back up at me, unblinking and not breathing. Completely still in shock. Her eyes were dark, black really, with just the thinnest ring of gold around each pupil, her dark lashes surrounding them. Her silky ink black hair was a little disheveled, and cropped short as it was, looked like a dark halo around her on the couch cushion. Her pearly white teeth were tugging at her bottom lip, revealing the elongated canines as her eyes flickered back and forth between mine.

Waiting.

Anxious.

But I was still too far gone in my… lack of brain power? Everything was still shut down and on stand by mode. Especially when I realized _just_ what was happening, or rather, what _had_ happened.

My blush slowly intensified, passed my neck and covering my cheeks, when I felt two cool hands on the back of my hips. Had they been there the entire time? Our legs, too, were a tangled mess, thighs between thighs, and I tried desperately not to move.

Unable to sot myself, my eyes slowly travelled down from her own, along her neck, and down to her chest, where I had… had…

_Oh god, I was NUZZLING. _

"Bella," Alice breathed in her light voice.

My head jerked up again as I returned her gaze with my wide eyes. "I-I-I… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… I just… I need to go; I have to do…things… and I-I'll just… go…"

Nodding like a damn fool, for reasons that were completely unknown to myself, I jerked to the side to try and get up. But of course, I never thought before I acted, and had forgotten that we were all tangled up.

So, yeah… that didn't work very well.

Alice let out a tiny yelp as we rolled to the floor in front of the couch, positions switched with her on top. Her hands were on either side of my head, my own now on the small of her back. I tried to ignore the feeling of her weight on me, and instead focused on those dark eyes that were now _much_ closer to me. Her dark locks hung down around her face, tickling the sides of mine, her shaky breath fanning out over me.

Vanilla and chocolate.

_How_ did she smell like vanilla and chocolate? How was it possible? Unless someone ate either of the two, or, you know, was making sweets just moments before; then how could one smell like that? It was fantastically mind boggling, and deliciously addicting. I could feel my mouth watering.

"Bella?" Alice barely uttered, and I could almost _feel_ her words on my lips.

My body, again, reacted before my brain and I shot up with her in my arms. I quickly set her down on the couch, barely having time to register the slight excitement in her eyes, before I stumbled back a few steps. "Sorry," I repeated again. I ran one hand through my hair, while the other wrapped around my chest. "I didn't mean to…um, attack you?" I said, though it came out as a question. "When I sleep, I just… I don't know, get, ahem, cuddly?"

A tinkling laugh made me blush harder. "Cuddly?"

"Er, cuddly and…uh, n-nuzzly?" I squeaked.

A booming voice in the entrance of the living room made me jump, and I glared at Emmett. "Nuzzling? Ha; what have I missed?" He grinned. The giant strolled into the room, plopping down on the love seat in only a pair of loose sweat pants, patting down his ruffled and messy hair. I didn't want to know what _he _had been doing all night. "Did things get a little… physical when I left this morning?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"So, I have to go." I said quickly, all the words mushing together as I stared blankly at him.

He pouted, looking up at me. "Oh come on, Bells. I wanted to play games with you today; you're less cranky since you first got here."

My eyes narrowed as I was reminded that I _was_ falling back into the groove of things around here. My chest rumbling and I swallowed a growl, looking away to scowl at the wall.

Emmett, sensing the atmosphere change and knowing this wasn't funny any more, back tracked. "Wait; I'm sorry. You weren't cranky, and even if you were, it was reasonably so. Please don't go." He said, his voice sounding so small.

I sighed deeply, biting my lip and ran my hand through my hair again. My eyes flickered up to one of the many windows in the room, catching my reflection. Dark hair spilled over my shoulders, relatively well kept, if a little wild. Deep green eyes peered back at me, narrowing dangerously, a pale lip curling back up in a silent snarl. I was staring at the reflection of a foolish girl who was falling for the same tricks that crushed me before.

Fooling me twice.

My eyes travelled down to the white sling my arm was, mostly, in after that little scuffle on the couch. With a grumble, I reached up a pulled it off, ripping the material, and let it fall to the ground. Experimentally, I stretched out my arm, clenching my jaw as the muscles tensed and burned, throbbing slightly.

But I was mostly better.

There was no reason to stay anymore, not unless I milked the injury for all it was worth.

Except, now that I was here, it was getting harder and harder to try and pull myself away again.

Shame on me.

"I need to go and… see Charlie, maybe. I mean, I'm here and… I haven't spoken to him in," A sad laugh escaped my lips. "Two years. I should ease his worry, and let him know I'm okay."

"Bella," Alice began, but I was already gone and out the front door.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

Alice narrowed her eyes at her older brother, glaring at the giant. "Way to go," She hissed.

"What?" Emmett asked, holding his hands up in surrender. "What did I do?"

The pixie only sighed, getting to her feet and headed up to her bedroom to change.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

"… You look different, Bells." Charlie said, looking up at me.

Awkwardly shifting from foot to foot, I wrapped my arms around myself again. True, it was rather chilly out, so much so that the roads were almost a little icy and you could see your breath in the air, but I wasn't actually cold at all. But, appearances and whatnot.

It'd look weird if this didn't have an effect on me. Especially since he had been standing in the door way and I had been on the porch for a good ten to twelve minutes.

I pressed my lips into a firm line, looking up at the roof and the water dripping down the drain pipe. Jeeze, everything here was so _wet_ even when it wasn't raining.

Something I hard forgotten, and kinda, maybe, missed.

"Yup," I nodded, scratching the back of my neck. "That pretty much sums it all up."

He grunted, his moustache twitching. "So, what; you dyed your hair, got some tattoos, and a pair of contacts. You really went all out on the whole incognito thing, eh?"

"Well, like you always said; if you're going to do something, don't do it half-assed. You wouldn't believe how much stretching I did to get this tall." I replied lamely.

All the same, his mouth quirked up at my lame attempt at a joke. "I noticed; you're as tall as your pops, now." Finally, he seemed to realized I was still outside, and his eyes widened. "Oh! Come in, Bells. Come on."

I followed him into the familiar house, taking in every detail that had, more or less, stayed the same over the passed two years. Even the living room; the couch and love seat that had seen better times, his easy boy, the coffee table full of beer cans and take out food containers. Charlie sank into his chair as I sat down on the couch, shifting as I realized how small it seemed now than two years ago. "So, how've you been?" I asked.

"What," He finally said, his face falling and eyes looking so tired. "What happened? Where have you been, Bella Swan?"

A lump formed in my throat and I painfully swallowed it down. "I'm sorry," I murmured, staring down at my hands. "I really am, dad. I'm sorry. I just… I had things that needed sorting out, and I needed space to do it."

"Twice, Bells." Charlie grunted again, running his hand through his hair. "Twice you have ran off on me, Bella, without an explanation, without so much as a second thought. I can't _take_ that." His eyes got suspiciously red, and I knew he was holding back tears. The lump in my throat got bigger. "Did you least sort everything out?"

"I…no." I said, sighing deeply and hanging my head. "Everything is more complicated now than it was then."

"You can't run away again, Bells. You just can't. Not after coming back today."

Tears slipped down my cheeks. "I can't… I might not be able to-to … there are complications that…"

Charlie furiously shook his head. "No! No, Bella. You can't just leave again like that. I need you to stay here with me."

"I _can't_ stay here with you." I told him, begging with my eyes for him to understand and just drop it. It wasn't safe. What if I lost my cool and changed? Hell, I didn't even _need_ to change to cause destruction. He could get hurt if I just got too excited and hugged him too tight. It was just… too dangerous for him.

He got to his feet, stomping back and forth in a short pace. "I don't understand, Bells. Why can't you? Why can't you stay here, Bella?"

"Because I'm not human!" I cried out at him.

Charlie froze and looked at me like I was insane.

**XXxxXXxxXXxxXX**

**I… don't really have much to say, actually. Other than apologizing for this taking so long, I suppose. You guys really, **_**really**_** liked it for some reason, when I felt it actually wasn't my best work. **

**Was it because Edward wasn't a douche in this one? Or because Bella is a cat?**

**Anywho, review and stuff if you want. I'm going to go continue down memory lane with all the old stories and find another one to update.**

**Kinda fun, really.**

**-Paige**


End file.
